You Were Saying?
by Storm VII
Summary: Ragna x Nu. A cute and quirky COLLECTION of one-shots for a cute and quirky couple. Takes place after the canon universe and contains elements of Jin x Tsubaki. You wanted it, this is now a mini-series. FINALE: True Happiness
1. You were Saying?

_You were saying?_

Ragna the Bloodedge yawned to himself, as he slowly awoke. The light from the morning sun had finally reached his eyes telling him that is was time to start the day which was confirmed due to the music coming from his alarm clock. Thing was, the sun's rule of getting up didn't exactly apply to the silver-haired girl holding him by waist. This always turned out to be Ragna's first challenge of the day, how to get out of bed.

"Hey Nu, it's time to get up." No response. "Nu c'mon…"

"Five more minutes Ragna…" she said drowsily, not letting go of him. Ragna sighed to himself, no matter how much energy she showed once she'd gotten up, the real challenge was always getting her out of bed in the first place. Normally Ragna would show some patience with the Murakumo unit and let her wake up on her own, but today wasn't a day that they had a lot of time to waste.

"Nu c'mon, we need to get up, we're supposed to have brunch over at my brother's today."

"Nu thought you hated your brother," Nu said, not letting go of the Reaper. Ragna sighed; why'd his girlfriend have to be so hard to deal with in the morning.

"We're try to move past that," Ragna told her. It was true, ever since the war had ended two years ago he and his brother had tried to stay the others good side, but it was a work in progress with all of the history between the two. At the very least they weren't trying to kill each other.

He waited a moment for Nu's response, he didn't get one. _'Dang it, I could try tickling her again, but last time I tried that she fought back and she wouldn't stop tickling me for ten minutes.'_ Left with no other choice Ragna decided to perform on of his more immature techniques. He stuck a finger inside of his mouth for a moment to let it collect saliva. He then stuck the wet finger inside of Nu's ear, the woman gave a shrike as she let go of Ragna to grab her ear in protection.

"That was dirty Ragna!" she shouted at him, her lips in a small pout.

"Your fault for not getting up," Ragna informed. "You can take the first shower, I'll make breakfast for both of us."

"Or you could shower with Nu!" the silver haired Murakumo offered with a big smile on her face. She may have escaped from her original programming and started making her own choice in life (she was still crazy about Ragna), but her Yandere attitude had never gone away.

"Nu we have to get going, I told you last night that we'd have to get ready quickly if we got up late, but you wanted to sleep in!" Ragna sighed to himself, he didn't think of Nu as a pain far from it, but she could make things… Interesting. "Scrambled eggs or Pancakes for breakfast?"

"Nu wants-!"

"We're out of _Super Sugar Ultimate_ cereal Nu," Ragna decided to remind as he threw a red morning shirt on.

"…Pancakes…" Nu said slightly deflated as she grabbed her clothing for that day and headed into the shower.

Ragna gave a small smirk as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He'd won this round against Nu, but this usually Nu would try to get him back. Her plans to get back at him were always the same, tackle him out of nowhere and proceed to make out with the former rebel… not that he was complaining.

*Time Skip*

The two left actually left at a reasonable time for Ragna's standards, and they started heading out on foot to Jin's place. The two brothers both lived in Kagutsuchi, Ragna's home was in the middle levels where he ran a restaurant that doubled as a cooking school where Nu worked with him as a waitress. Ragna had attempted to teach her to cook… but Nu's dishes were far too similar to Noel's.

Jin on the other hand lived in the higher levels of Kagutsuchi and had taken over the city after the war had ended. Ragna often goaded his younger brother by calling him 'mayor', while Jin threatened to put Ragna back on the "Most Wanted" list… an action that was supported in full by his fiancée Tsubaki Yayoi.

While the NOL had been completely undone, there were parts of it left in the new government. While this new government wasn't given an official name, it had a more lenient grip of control than the Librarium's dictatorship. Sector Seven was still an important organization, but they were focused on Education and Medical Research than military power. Even the Ikaruga Federation had become an important power in the word… but Ragna was worried about the group, with them having the biggest playboy he'd ever met as the leader.

On the way to Jin's house the two came across a familiar statue, on that resembled the leader of the six Heroes, Hakumen. Hakumen had disappeared after the final battle, apparently convinced that Ragna was no longer the threat to the world that he'd used to be. At the same time though, Ragna knew that Tsubaki had been the one to build the statue of his previous aggressor just to spite the Reaper. The rest of the Six Heroes had been alive after the final battle, save Terumi, but they'd gone into hiding, but they stayed in touch.

The two eventually made their way to the Kisaragi estate, where Ragna walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing his younger brother. "You made it… I was sure that you'd have forgotten."

"Please, you treat me like I'm Tao," Ragna said as he shook his head. Jin made way for them as they entered the mansion. "Did the others show up?"

"You two are the last ones," Jin said simply.

"Stop being so aggressive, we're early!" Ragna scolded his brother. He made his way to the dining room where the other were seated. Tsubaki was the first one to notice him and give her future brother in law a hateful glare, which the Reaper simply shrugged off. Makoto and Noel were also there, they'd flown into town last night to spend some time with their best friend and help her pick out a wedding dress, even though the wedding still wasn't for months. Kokonoe and Tager were also there, but they were working under Jin in Kagutsuchi, so it made sense for them to be there.

"Hi everyone!" Nu said cheerfully as he walked in. Everyone turned and gave their greetings as Ragna helped pull Nu's chair out to seat her before taking a seat beside his girlfriend. The group started talking and mingling amongst each other before the cooks started bring out the food for brunch.

"So Tsubaki," Makoto began. "Have you found a dress that you want to try for the wedding?"

"I've found a couple in the catalogs that you sent me, but all of the styles are located in different places in town. We're going to be shopping for the dress all day."

"That's not going to be a problem," Noel told the red head. "Makoto and I are just glad that we finally managed to all meet up after all of this time."

"And it's great to see both of you," Tsubaki said to her friends before she noticed something about another person present. "Kokonoe! Do you really have to bring your work with you while we eat?"

"Well maybe if a certain SOMEONE would take it easy with the documents I have to go over I'd be able to relax like a normal person!" the Grimalkin snapped.

"Or you could file your work as you go instead of leaving it until the end of the month every time," Tager suggested.

"What was that?" Kokonoe demanded, an obviously peeved expression on her face.

"Nothing," Tager sighed, somewhat afraid of some of the upgrades he might've just suggest to Kokonoe.

 _'Poor guy,'_ Ragna thought to himself as he took a bite out of some of his Quiche. It wasn't bad, but they'd added the eggs too early in and added too much of a few spices.

"So Ragna," Noel began. "How have you been doing? Makoto and I haven't seen you since two years ago."

"As well as can be I suppose," Ragna told them. "My restaurant's doing well enough and the classes I've been teaching are going well enough."

"Nu's been having fun as a waitress!" Nu decided to chime in.

"How have things been going between you two then?" Makoto decided to ask.

"Fine," Ragna said simply as he tried to avoid the glare he was getting from Tsubaki. She had always hated the Reaper, and she suspected that Ragna and Nu had been becoming intimate with each other. While she couldn't care less on who the Reaper was hooking up with, she was rather stubborn on her 'chastity until marriage' cause. Plus, Ragna might have possibly told her that he wouldn't go too far with Nu.

"Aw c'mon!" Makoto demanded. "Give us some details, I want some details."

"That's our business," Ragna said as he continued eating his brunch. Thankfully, Nu elected to stay quite during this. If she even suggested something that was even close to an innuendo, Tsubaki wouldn't hesitate to bring down every force she had on the Reaper… of course he had Nu for protection, but he'd still rather avoid this.

*Time Skip-One Week Later*

It was Sunday again, the only day of the week when Ragna closed the restaurant so that he could rest. As his familiar alarm clock went off again, Ragna reached his arm over and hit the snooze button. After yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he noticed that Nu wasn't with him.

"Nu?" he called before hearing a chocking sound coming from the bathroom. "NU!" he shouted as he quickly opened the bathroom door.

Nu was on the floor, trying to support herself on the edge of the toilet seat, a small trail of vomit emerging from her lips. Her eyes were half-closed before suddenly opening as she forced herself over the side of the toilet and barfed. Ragna went over to her and gently rubbed her back for support. Once she was done, she weakly turned to her boyfriend. "Ragna… Nu doesn't feel very good…"

 _'This is impossible!'_ Ragna thought to himself worriedly. _'Murakumo units aren't supposed to get sick, and they certainly don't get the flu… Dammit, what's going on!?'_ "Take it easy," Ragna said as he picked Nu up in his arms and carried her back into the bed. He set a trash can on the side. "I'm going to call Kokonoe, use the trash can if you need it."

Once Ragna was outside the bedroom, he immediately grabbed his phone of the charger and dial Kokonoe.

 _'What are you calling me for you jackass!'_ Kokonoe demanded on the other side of the line. _'This is supposed to be my day off! Ergo, I don't talk to anyone!'_

"I'm sorry Kokonoe," Ragna said more patiently than he'd even been. "But I need help and you're the only one I can turn to. Something's wrong with Nu."

 _'What's her problem? You and I both know she doesn't get damaged easily. Did you screw something up?'_

"I don't know! She's not hurt, but she's vomiting like she has the flu. I know Murakumos can't get sick. Tell me what's happening to her!" There was silence. "Kokonoe?"

 _'I'll be right over, just keep her in bed and try not to move her.'_ With that the scientist hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ragna could only ask.

*Later*

Ragna was seated outside his bedroom while Kokonoe did a checkup on Nu. He'd been waiting outside for almost two hours and it drove him crazy that he wasn't inside himself. He'd promised Nu that he'd save her two years ago, and when he finally managed to save her he promised he'd protect her. _'Great job so far Ragna. Nu's sick and you have no idea how to take care of her. C'mon Kokonoe, give me something! I just want her to be safe.'_

Finally the door opened revealing Kokonoe, she didn't have a glum look on her face, but it was somewhat filled with disbelief. "Ragna, I need you to listen to me carefully and answer this question honestly." Ragna nodded. "Have you and Nu been… sexually active?"

"Yes…" Ragna could barely say with his eyes wide. Did this mean what he thought it did?

"And here I thought it was impossible for Murakumos to reproduce. I guess the report and entries stating that little fact was false."

"She's pregnant?" Ragna asked. Kokonoe nodded. "Well… I mean that's great, but a little, no REALLY unexpected. I need to go talk to Nu about this." As he made his way back to his bedroom he turned to face Kokonoe. "Try to keep this between the three of us, I don't need anyone else know about this just yet."

"Whatever," Kokonoe said. "I'll see you around Ragna, and be sure to start seeing me every month for a checkup for the kid. This could be an incredible breakthrough for science!"

"Kokonoe…" Ragna's tone was very tested.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it to myself. Later."

Ragna sighed with disbelief as he walked into the bedroom where Nu was lying. "You alright?" As soon as Nu turned to Ragna her eye started to tear up. "Nu what's wrong?" As soon as Ragna was close enough the Murakumo grabbed him in bone crushing hug. "Whoa! Nu, take it easy."

"R-Ragna, I'm so h-happy," she said through her tears as Ragna returned the embrace. "N-Nu thought that she could never have children… Th-That we couldn't start a family… But now, I'm carrying a baby. OUR baby… Nu feels so happy…"

"So do I," Ragna told her as he held the woman he loved in his arms. "Things are going to start to get crazy pretty soon, but I guess it's just going to be an adventure in parenting."

"The two of us, parents," Nu said to him with a smile on her face. "Nu can't wait to tell everyone!" Ragna wasn't exactly discrete in his change of expressions to a very nervous smile. "What's wrong Ragna?"

"C-Can we hold off for a little bit before we tell everyone? I need to come up with a way to tell Tsubaki so she won't kill me."

"Okay Ragna!" Nu said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Ragna said as he gave Nu a kiss on the forehead. "This is a pretty special occasion, you want me to grab you something?"

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Nu asked. Ragna gave a small smile as he nodded. "Thanks Ragna. Nu loves you."

"I love you too, just try to get some rest. I'll bring you some tea."

*Two Months Later*

In the two months that Ragna had spent with his pregnant partner he'd gotten a lot done. He'd managed to find an intern to fill in for Nu when she wasn't able to work, he got several "How to be a parent" books from the library, and he even came up with a way to make food for his kid when the time came. All of the appointments the two had with Kokonoe had reported that the baby was growing healthily. Yep, life was good and Jin and Tsubaki's wedding was in less than a week. Everyone in the group was going to Jin's estate tonight in order to grab dinner.

Everyone was there, Noel, Makoto, Kokonoe, Tager, Kagura, Bullet, Platinum, Rachel, Valkenhayn, Bang, Litchi, Amane, and even the former six heroes… except for Hakumen, but that would've honestly been pretty awkward for everyone. And while everyone was here, and Ragna was around several people that he could consider his friend, he was worried. Why was he worried? Well it might have something to do with the bride killing him when she found out that Nu was pregnant! Yeah… One thing Ragna hadn't managed to do in the last two months was let anyone know about Nu's condition. Kind of an important one.

"Is something wrong?" Noel asked Ragna. The Reaper merely shrugged. Everyone was in the garden in the back of Jin's estate in order to celebrate with a barbeque. "What's the matter?"

"Something I need to tell everyone," Ragna said simply. "I'm just not sure how to bring it up."

Noel got a huge smile on her face. "I know exactly what to do. HEY EVERYONE! RAGNA HAS SOMETHING HE WANTS TO SAY!"

 _'…did she just…'_ Ragna turned and noticed that the entire party was now focused on him. _'Damn it Noel!'_ "Uh… h-hey guys."

"Wow, looks like we have the groom's brother giving us a pre-wedding speech," Kagura chuckled. "Didn't think you had one prepped Ragna. Let's hear it."

 _'All right, I can do this,'_ Ragna thought to himself. _'All I need to do is go outright and tell everyone that even though I didn't marry her, Nu's pregnant and I'm the father. It's simple. I can do this!'_ He then opened his mouth to end the little ploy before he saw Tsubaki glaring at him. _'I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!'_

"Well brother?" Jin asked. "We're waiting."

Ragna took a deep breath. ' _IMPROVISE!'_ "You all know that Jin and I were never exactly on good terms."

"That's an understatement!" Makoto called out.

"Yeah, well I honestly had enough reason to hate him." Ragna then thought exactly of what to say in this. "After all he constantly had me on the run. The way he was constantly shouting ' _BROTHER!'_ I'd thought he'd want me in Tsubaki's place today."

The crowd howled with laughter. Jin's face turned crimson and Tsubaki groaned.

"But then I heard that Jin had finally proposed to her, a very joyous occasion for everyone. I'll admit that even I was happy them… and that's coming from the guy that they're constantly trying to kill." He got a few snickers out of that one. "Seriously, I looked at their calendrer and there was a day that literally said 'KILL RAGNA.' It also said 'DATE NIGHT' that day, but I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Keep this up and Tsubaki and I will be having quite a few more date nights!" Jin shouted, betraying himself with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, bro, I get it. Anyways, first off to the bride, Tsubaki, take care of my brother for me. Sometimes he tries to take on too much at once, but he's a good person and everything he's done has been for you. And to Jin, you already have everything you need, make your life one worth living for the both of you."

Several of the people gave Ragna some applause. The Reaper let out a sigh of relief. He'd hold this off for a little longer, maybe present this during the reception when Tsubaki's in a good mood. For now he'd-

"Ragna, what the HELL is going on?" Tsubaki demanded.

 _'OH COME ON!'_ "What are you talking about Tsubaki? I was just giving-"

"Giving a speech about how happy you are for Jin and myself, I know. That's what's giving you away. I know you wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't something you wanted to hide from everyone."

"Crap… here it goes," Ragna sighed to himself. Nu walked over and stood beside her partner. She was wearing her traditional garb with the cloth covering her signs of pregnancy. "Everyone, Nu's pregnant… and I'm the father if that wasn't obvious."

 _Silence._

"I see," Tsubaki said with a sadistic smile on her face. "How long has she been pregnant?"

"Four months," Nu said, feeling a little afraid herself.

"Really?" Tsubaki said, not having her smile drop. "And how long ago were you two wed?"

"We… never… married," Ragna said cringing before protectively putting Nu behind him.

"Really, because I thought we'd talked about this when Nu first moved in with you. You SAID that you wouldn't take things too far! You said it straight to our faces!" Tsubaki was pissed, not that you needed me to tell you that. "And now you're telling us she's pregnant and you're not even-!" Tsubaki instantly grabbed her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She instantly ran inside to the mansion. Jin was confused with what just happened, but he eventually followed his fiancée.

"What's going on Ragna?" Nu asked. The Reaper gave a smug grin. If this is what he was thinking, this would be sweet.

"Nu sweetie, I think we're about to have a show."

After listening to Tsubaki vomit in the bathroom closest to the back, things were silent for a few minutes. Then the silence was broken in a single scream from Tsubaki.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT!?"

"Did we jus' here that right?" Jubei asked in surprise. Even his wife 'Nine' was at a loss for words.

"That's what the test says Tsubaki!" Jin defended.

"BUT WE ALWAYS USED PROTECTION! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Well… there was that first time where we were both drunk…"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING JIN!" Tsubaki shouted.

"I knew I heard something that night!" Kokonoe exclaimed. "And here I thought something was wrong with the plumbing."

Ragna was fighting hard to control his laughter, he was failing horribly. After the two inside finished arguing inside they came outside once more, both with faces so red it'd give Ragna's coat a run for its money. Unable to say anything to the people standing there the two went over to the seats on the sidelines. Unfortunately, the Grim Reaper decided to express his emotions about this new development. He and his girlfriend walked over to the engaged couple.

"So… You were saying?"

 **Author Note: I don't own BlazBlue.**

 **I know I called this a one-shot, but if I get enough support I may throw in another chapter or two. Also… you may not know this, but his is actually my favorite pairing. Anyways, leave a review.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Pre-Wedding Fever

_Pre-Wedding Fever_

Understandably the two pregnant couples didn't exactly talk after what happened at dinner, not out of petty hate, but out of embarrassment. But then came the day where the four had to see each other; Jin and Tsubaki's wedding day. The wedding was going to take place in the NOL branch lobby in Kagutsuchi and the wedding reception would take place at Jin and Tsubaki's manor. Countless officials from the old NOL arrived that day, including the parents of the happy bride and groom.

Ragna yawned to himself in boredom as he sat in his wedding ceremony seat with Nu in the seat next to him. The event wasn't going to start for another hour, but Ragna wasn't really in the mood for mingling with the nobles. It's not like he actually had something to do, he wasn't an usher and he certainly wasn't the best man today, that honor went to Hibiki. To ease the tension of the other party goers Ragna had elected to sit in the back during the wedding and everyone agreed with him.

The Reaper was missing his familiar crimson coat and was instead wearing a sharp black tuxedo and sunglasses. He had tried to slick his hair back slightly, but the damn stuff wouldn't stay in place. Nu was wearing her eyepatch as usual as well as a light blue sheath dress. Her hair was done in a ponytail as usual.

"Ragna, it's boring here, when's the wedding going to start?" Nu complained to him.

"An hour, probably more," Ragna said before yawning again and stretching his arms behind his back. "Just sit tight Nu, they should start soon."

"But there are people still up and talking with each other," Nu said with a small pout.

"They all hate me, remember? I don't think any of them can even stomach the fact that they're in the same building as me."

"Have you even talked to your brother?" Nu asked her boyfriend with a glare in her eye. Ragna didn't answer and instead turned his head to guiltily look away from her. "You didn't, did you?"

Ragna let out a sigh as he got out of his chair. "All right, come on, let's go see my brother and tell him not to screw this up."

They found Jin talking with Kagura, Hibiki, and one of his younger siblings from the Kisaragi family. The former major turned general looked up from the conversation when he noticed his brother approaching. "Didn't think you'd say hello."

"Well I got to wish you luck with this, don't I?" Ragna said to his younger brother. "Of course, I already told you everything you needed hear at dinner on Sunday."

"I thought you were only saying that so could hide the fact of Nu's pregnancy," Jin said with a slight glare.

"I still meant every word…" Ragna said before he got a small grin. "By the way, is Tsubaki still wearing a white dress or-?"

"Finish that sentence and I'll turn you into an ice statue for the reception," Jin promised. "Plus, you're in no place to talk."

"Yeah, yeah, bro I get it," Ragna said scratching the back of his head. "Geeze you're cold, no pun intended."

"Speaking of which," Hibiki questioned to Ragna. "It's disrespectful to wear those sunglasses at a public event such as a wedding. Would you mind telling me why you're wearing them?"

"I don't like the nobles looking at my eyes, plus this way I'm less noticeable," Ragna told him.

"If that's how you want to play it," Kagura said with a sigh. "But you look like one of the guys from _Men in Black_."

"Nu hopes you have a great wedding," Nu said to Jin. "Come on Ragna! Nu wants to wish Tsubaki luck!"

"Do we have to?" Ragna asked, knowing how awkward it'd be between the three.

"Yes!" Nu said before grabbing Ragna's arm and dragging the former Reaper off.

Once he was gone Jin's younger brother let out a groan. "I still find it hard to believe that you two are brothers."

"You aren't the only one," Jin admitted.

Tsubaki was in the east wing of the NOL. She was in her wedding dress talking with her happy parents, Noel (who was the maid of honor), Celica, and Makoto (who were both bridesmaids). Everyone noticed as Ragna and Nu showed up.

"What are you doing here?" her mother asked with apparent venom in her tone.

Ragna took the fraction of a second to give Nu a look to let her know that he'd been right. "Just here to give my best to the bride."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're the groom's brother I doubt you'd be at this wedding," her father said with the same tone. "As it stands we have enough problems without you butting in. I just got a call from the priest and apparently he's not able to make it. Looks like we'll have to find another one."

"That sad to hear," Noel said in her white dress. "Did you and the priest have any history together Tsubaki?"

"No, we'd actually just found him," her mother admitted. "I wanted to get the best priest in order to do the wedding, considering no one had any alternative ideas. But now we don't have anyone and we'll have to delay that wedding until we get someone else."

" _Perhaps I could fill the role?_ " a cold, powerful, and monotone voice suggested.

Everyone looked at who had just spoken. He was unmistakable with his silver overgrown hair, his white armor, and the lengthy sword he carried on his back. Hakumen, one of the six heroes.

"L-Lord Hakumen," Tsubaki said in surprise. "Y-You'd do this?"

" _I admit that I'm not completely unpracticed in this art. If you would allow to fulfill this role for you, it would be an honor._ "

"We-we'd be delighted," Tsubaki's father said. "Thank you Lord Hakumen!" Everyone there got the feeling that the man wouldn't hesitate to kneel in front of Hakumen if he was given any more reason to. Apparently Tsubaki got her love of the six heroes from dear old dad.

" _It's nothing, I assure you,"_ the old hero said to the noble. He proceeded to walk towards the wedding altar, but paused when he passed Ragna. _'Dark One._ '

"Masked Freak," Ragna said in return. Hakumen scoffed to himself. Things would never change between the two.

After Hakumen had left Tsubaki let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I didn't think lord Hakumen would even come to the wedding. I mean things have always been awkward between him and Jin and… Wait, what would have convinced him otherwise?"

"Well we both know that he's a stubborn one," Makoto told the group. "It must have taken some serious convincing."

"Got that right," Ragna said. "Convincing that masked freak is like talking to a wall."

At first Tsubaki saw this as another of Ragna's insults toward her childhood hero, but then she noticed what he'd been implying. "You brought him here?"

Ragna didn't say anything, but he gave the smallest of smiles. He then moved his sunglasses up revealing a black eye over his red iris. "If you're wondering why I've still got the Black eye he used Okami's hilt. This is going to take another day or two to heal. Anyways, I've got to get going," he told them putting the glasses back into place. "Enjoy your wedding. Come on Nu."

"Ragna," Tsubaki said to the former rebel as he walked away. "For what's it worth, I'm sorry… for everything."

The former Reaper let out a small chuckle, he'd known Tsubaki would be happy with his wedding present to her, but he hadn't expected an apology for everything that'd happened between the two. "Ancient history Tsubaki."

"That was really cool of you," Nu told him as they made their way back to their seats. "But you weren't planning on telling her?"

"I was actually going to let this one be a mystery. Though I'm happier with how this turned out. Guess I just needed some convincing."

"Yeah," Nu said to Ragna. It was then that she noticed that Ragna was leading them away from the ceremony. "Ragna, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to grab before the wedding," he told her. "Don't worry, we'll make it back in time."

Ragna led Nu down a set of corridor before taking a long ride down an elevator. The elevator doors opened revealing a place Nu knew all too well. Deep beneath the NOL branch, only faintly lit by the overhead lights.

"Th-this is Nu's cauldron," she stated. "Why did you bring Nu here?"

"Just wanted to take a little time to reflect," he told her as they walked closer to the edge. "Things were crazy when we were first here, yeah?"

"Yeah," Nu said with a bittersweet tone. "When Nu first saw you, I was just so happy… Nu didn't really do the right thing."

"I still blame Terumi's mind eater for that. Plus, you weren't the only one who made a bad first impression," Ragna said thinking back to the first encounter. "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have… Man was I an ass." He chuckled to himself. "I guess I still kind of am."

"No you're not," Nu assured him tugging on his arm. The two were overlooking the cauldron now. It was completely inactive so it was little more than a giant hole in the ground. "We both made mistakes in the past, but you've changed Ragna! You promised to save Nu and you did! You're even taking the time to get ready to be a father!" Nu looked at down her feet sadly. "Nu doesn't know what else Ragna would want to change. Nu loves you the way you already are."

"Thanks Nu… but maybe we could add good husband to the list?" he suggested before getting on one knee and grabbing something out of his pocket. He held a diamond ring in a felt box in his hands. Nu could only stand there in surprise. She knew she was carrying his child, but Ragna had never been one for ceremony… we he doing this for her?

"Nu, I love you and… honestly I can't imagine living my life without you there with me. These past two years I've spent with you have been the happiest of my life, so I need to ask. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried out in happiness as she hugged the breath out of Ragna. The ex-Reaper could swear he heard something break.

"…nu…ribs…breaking…" he wheezed out in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, sorry Ragna!" she said, somewhat embarrassed with how much she overacted. But then she put on her engagement ring and her face glowed with a huge smile. "Nu's just even happier now, but when are we going to get married?"

"Next week, so it won't be the largest wedding," Ragna told her. "Also, I wanted to make sure it was alright with you, but I was hoping we could get married at the church where I grew up. Celica finally finished fixing it up and I figured a wedding would be the perfect way to open it up."

"That's the perfect place," Nu agrees as they walked back to the elevator. "Plus, think of all the stories we'll have for Ragna Jr!"

Ragna cringed with that last sentence. "Nu, we're not really going to call our kid 'Ragna Jr.' are we?"

"Nu's only joking Ragna," his new fiancée told him with a smile on her face as the elevator took them back to the lobby. "But we should start thinking about baby names soon."

"Yeah, we should," Ragna agreed. "By the way, our five month ultrasound with Kokonoe is coming up soon, do you want to find out the gender or leave that to be a surprise?"

"Nu wants to wait until she gives birth, I think it'll make the moment even more magical."

"If you say so," Ragna told her. "Then we'll have to make the nursery a color that can be a good color for either gender. How about silver?"

"Silver sounds good," Nu agreed, resting her head on Ragna's chest. "Ragna, Nu loves you."

"And I love you too," he told her. "C'mon, let's go see Jin and Tsubaki's wedding so we can take notes for ours."


	3. A Bloodedge Wedding

**Author's Note: Yes I know I'm completely skipping over Jin and Tsubaki's wedding, but let's be honest, we didn't really come here for THEM did we? Though there is probably a better person who can write a wedding for those two so I'll stick to writing for Ragna and Nu. There's going to be a small extra after the author's note at the end. Enjoy.**

 _A Bloodedge Wedding_

A week had passed since Jin and Tsubaki's wedding, which meant it was time for Ragna to take charge of his own wedding. He'd worked with Kagura and Kokonoe in order to get the place set for his own wedding. Celica had seemed happy that he was hosting his wedding at her own church, but she also had seemed a little… of when he'd told her. Ragna had ignored it for the most part, but he still had a bad feeling in his gut.

Currently he was standing under the oak tree on the hill overlooking the church. He'd stayed outside simply to calm his mind before the big event. He wasn't getting cold feet, the early thoughts of being a father had scared him much more than this, but he could admit that becoming married did make him a little nervous with the procedure.

 _'I'm still only human,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm probably getting worried for nothing.'_ He noticed three shadows off in the distance approaching him. Jin came up first, not saying anything, but giving Ragna a respectful nod. Following him was Kagura who gave Ragna a small grin. Kagura would be the best man at this wedding, so he was probably here to give Ragna some friendly advice. Lastly was Celica who was responsible for hosting this event.

"So… you're ready to tie the knot Ragna?" Kagura asked his friend.

"I suppose I am, but I'll admit I'm getting some nerves from all of this," Ragna gave a small sigh. "Though the place really looks great. It looks just like it did before… everything."

"Indeed," Jin said to his brother. "It takes me back somewhat."

"What? Of all the times I kicked your ass when we played with swords?" Ragna asked with a chuckle.

"Says the man who still can't do his own laundry to save his life," Jin argued back.

"Says the kid who was afraid the moon would fall on him," Ragna retorted.

The brothers glared at each other before letting out a chuckle. They figured that it wouldn't be possible to instantly become buddies for what had happened between them, but they figured if they just kept things simple to insulting one another, they'd eventually progress.

"Anyways, thanks for letting us use your church Celica. I don't think this would be possible without you." Celica didn't answer right away as Ragna saw that her eyes were starting to tear up. Ragna started getting worried. "C-Celica?"

This couldn't be happening, not now! The two might have traveled together and have been protecting each other in the past and Celica may have developed a small crush for him, but they were past that and moved on with their lives. He couldn't believe that she'd tried to keep her feelings pent up for so long. And to unleash them now and his wedding would-!

Without warning Celica lunged to hug Ragna as she burst out crying. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!" she shouted through her tears as she clung to Ragna.

Okay, Ragna hadn't been expecting that. It did make a bit of sense though since he'd been raised by Celica. He returned his former foster mother's embrace.

"Hey, I'll be fine. And Nu and I will be sure to visit you," he assured her.

"I know," Celica told him, wiping her tears. "Sorry, I was just feeling a little emotional."

"A little," Ragna chuckled and Celica giggled with him. The Reaper then turned his attention to his younger brother. "I'm a little surprised she didn't do that with you when you and Tsubaki made it official."

"She did," Jin said without emotion. "You just weren't there to see it. Anyways, the wedding will be starting soon, so you'd better head down."

"I hear you bro," Ragna assured. "I'm not stupid enough to be late for my own wedding."

"Yet you let Taokaka be the flower girl," Jin noted. "Do you mind telling me how you thought that would possibly be a good idea?"

"Simple; we needed a flower girl, Platinum refused to be anywhere near my wedding, and Tao is the most childish out of us all. Also, when Nu suggested it and she happened to hear, she wasn't about to take no for an answer."

"Could've bribed her to stay away with food," Kagura mentioned.

"Wouldn't have accomplished anything," Ragna told him. "She'd have forgotten about our deal and snuck in anyways. Besides, she already owes me a large fortune for all the food she's never paid for."

"Please," Kagura said with a laugh. "She couldn't have taken that much."

"…You do realize I'm talking about Tao right?"

"Point taken," Kagura admitted in reluctance. "I wonder how the girls are doing."

 _Meanwhile_

Nu was inside one of the church bedrooms washing with Noel, Lambda, and Makoto. Noel would again be the maid of honor for this wedding, while the other two would be bridesmaids. Kokonoe was also with them, reading and sucking a lollipop as Makoto worked hard on fixing Nu's hair and arranging her veil.

"Think I've just about got it," she said to Nu as she finished putting the last pin in her hair. "That should do it take a look in the mirror."

As Nu saw herself in the mirror she gave a big smile. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress, while not having being very frilly, was everything she'd picture it to be. The dress was now a shade of light silver, giving it more color and significance to herself.

"It's everything Nu thought it would be," Nu said with a big smile as she hugged Makoto. "Thanks so much!"

"Hey, call down Nu. You don't want to have your dress ruffled when you walk down the aisle. But you're welcome," Makoto told her with a big smile. The girls were wearing the bridesmaid's dress that they'd used for Jin and Tsubaki's wedding. "Has anyone seen the groom?"

"Ragna was just getting some air before the wedding," Noel told her. "Jin and Celica are grabbing him now. Valkenhayn is already up there and waiting for us when we decide to get started."

"I'm still unsure how Ragna managed to convinced him to wed him to Nu," Lambda told the others in her classic monotone voice.

"Ah, Valk's actually a pretty big softy under the gruff exterior that he gives Ragna," Kokonoe told her. "But at the same time I think it's time that we get this event started. To recap, we'll have Tao go first as the flower girl, spreading the flower petals down the aisle. After that comes Tager and Makoto, followed by, Hibiki and Lambda, and Kagura and Noel. Then Nu will walk down and Ragna will remove her veil. After that comes the vows and then Nu and Ragna proceeded to make out to the altar with everyone staring at them."

"Hey I can control myself!" Ragna shouted from the hallway. "Can't speak for Nu, but I won't make it awkward!"

The girls gave a small laugh to the Reaper's claims. They would admit that there was probably a little truth to what he'd said, but at least he'd learned to take a laugh.

"Looks like we'll be starting soon," Noel to the others.

*TimeSkip: The Wedding*

Ragna stood at the wedding altar as everyone started walking down the aisle towards him. While the started walking down he noticed Jin and Tsubaki sitting to watch this even from their seats. He'd given Tsubaki a direct invitation and she'd accepted it, now that their hatred for one another was finally dying down. Next to them was Jubei, Nine, and to his surprise Platinum. Apparently Platinum had been forced here because he saw Luna making faces at him when Jubei wasn't looking. Apparently while his old master was oblivious, his master's wife saw what was going on and struck a quick blow to her head.

On the other side of the aisle sat Bang, Litchi, and Linhua. Bang had been staying in Kagutsuchi ever since the war had ended, so he and Ragna saw each other every now and again. Litchi, however was a different story. While many people had survived the war, Arakune (or Roy as Litchi knew him) sadly wasn't among those people. In order to think less of him while honoring his memory, she'd started her days after the war by drowning herself in doctor's work, often coming close to working herself to exhaustion. Linhua and Bang were there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry, so her being here at the wedding was a sign that she'd at least started to recover.

Working the DJ station was Bullet. She and Ragna had started to develop a strange friendship towards the end of the war and Ragna went with her on extremely rare occasions to help her on a bounty hunt and get some extra money for him and Nu. He didn't really see her as much of a DJ, but she did the job well at least, because after a few keystroke ' _Here comes the Bride_ ' began to play.

He got his first good look at Nu in her wedding dress and jaw nearly dropped. ' _Damn it, she looks so beautiful,'_ he could only think to himself. When she walked onto the altar with him he gently removed her veil. Nu's face was smiling from ear to ear as she looked at Ragna. The ex-Reaper gave a small smile back before turning to Valkenhayn.

"Dearly beloved," the king of wolves began. "We are gather here today to see the union of these two young souls, as they chose to pursue the rest of their lives together in holy matrimony. While these two have been through the hot flames of war, I would only like to think that this has strengthened their bond as they will forever cherish the peace they shall hold. And now the presenting of vows."

Ragna took a deep breath. He owed it to Nu, himself, and everyone not to screw up here. "Nu, after I was done fighting, I had no idea what I was going to do with my life. I'd had my revenge, Terumi was gone and everyone else was starting to move on… that just left me with no idea what I wanted out of my life. Then a week later, I found out that you'd been found. I was nervous when I first went to see you, but then we started becoming closer. Eventually we decided to live with one another and I realized the real problem I was going through. I'd been lonely, no one to talk to, no one laugh with, no one to love or be loved by."

"You helped complete me Nu. You saved me from own loneliness and helped me become a better man. And because it's you I'm marrying, I can dedicate the rest of my life to you and our child without worry or scorn for the feature. For the first time… I'm looking forward to the rest of my life."

Believe it or not, Ragna hadn't written any of those words down. He'd decided that preparation would only screw him up, so he decided that he'd speak from the heart during his speech. Nu smiled as her soon to be husband before taking a deep breath herself.

"Nu knows what it feels like to be alone. Nu was alone for so long before she saw Ragna. Spending time with Ragna was always the best part for Nu. And when Nu heard Ragna saw that he was going to rescue her, take Nu away from all of the fighting… Nu was on the verge of tears. When you came and saw Nu when she was with Kokonoe after the war, Nu was frightened. She thought that you'd be angry at Nu, after all Nu had put you, but you didn't hold a grudge. You treated my mistake with love and forgiveness. And continued to care for Nu as you helped me adjust to the normal life Nu never thought she'd get."

"That's why Nu's so happy to be here today. When she's with Ragna, Nu forgets ever being alone, and just loves the moment with Ragna, her rescuer, her friend, and her lover."

The audience let out a small "Aww," sound at that, and even Kokonoe was dabbing her eyes slightly, something Ragna thought he'd never see. _'Looks like I owe Kagura five bucks,'_ he thought, remember a bet the two had made before the wedding. He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he and Nu exchanged the rings. Both of the rings were made with alternating patterns of silver and ebony, material that stood for each of the two.

"Then," Valkenhayn began. "By the power vested in me, I now announce you Mister and Misses Ragna and Nu Bloodedge. You may kiss the bride."

As expected, Nu was the one who lunged for Ragna for their kiss to begin, but Ragna caught her as their lips met and they enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd cheered and everyone was applauding (except for Luna, who was busy crying). Ragna then took Nu in his arms and carried her out of the church, bridal style. The group would then head back to Ragna's restaurant to enjoy the wedding reception and to celebrate the union that had just taken place… a union that some had seen as impossible, but now looked unbreakable as the twos' spirits.

 **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AFTER THE AUTHORS NOTE! DON'T STOP READING!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue.**

 **Looks like Ragna's officially tied the knot, in one of his stories anyways. I'll admit I was a bit unsure of how to do the wedding for him, but I'm happy with how it turned out. This story should have two or three chapters left in it, maybe more. Be sure to check out my Sword Art Online story where Ragna's take Kirito's place (not hating on Kirito by the way).**

 **Reader Reviews**

 **Anony: Glad to hear you're enjoy this. I have to admit, it's fun putting Ragna in a few real life setting with Nu. Sometimes writing a story is just as much fun as hearing back about it.**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: I try to keep it cute, and I have to say, I think I'm doing the job pretty well. I hope you continue enjoying my work.**

 **IdeaPerson1097: I know I have a lot on my plate, but I'll manage. This story is a favorite for me, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **: Glad you like it.**

 **keyz05: We talked via PM, but I hope that you remember what I said about ignoring works that you don't exactly agree with and hold your promise about not heckling the Ragna fanbase.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ciao!**

 _Epilogue_

"All right, you should be getting the results soon," Kokonoe said as she looked at the monitor and kept the ultrasound pad on Nu's stomach. "It's just taking a second. Are you two sure that you don't want to find out the gender?"

"We're sure," Ragna told the scientist. "We already talked about this, and we'd rather be surprised when our kid is born."

"If that's what you really want," Kokonoe said as she moved the pad around more. "This machine is acting up, something seems to be wrong with the setting." She tapped a few more key strokes in order to change a few of the settings. "Wait a minute…" Kokonoe stared at the screen in surprise as her lollipop fell out of her mouth and hit the floor.

"Kokonoe," Nu said noticing the scientist startled look. "Kokonoe, w-what's going on? Is there something wrong with Nu's baby?" Nu was trying her hardest to be brave, but it honestly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"N-no," Kokonoe said getting a hold of herself before taking a deep breath. "All right, good news you have nothing to worry about the baby's still healthy and Nu condition is good as well. I was just having a problem with the monitor earlier. I just had the setting calibrated wrong for a Murakumo unit."

"And you're sure we have nothing to worry about?" Ragna demanded, his eyes boring deep into Kokonoe's, demanding nothing less than the full and complete truth.

"Well…" Kokonoe sighed as she pick up her lollipop. "You're going to have some trouble taking care of the kid… or should I say kids?"

"W-what?" Ragna said his blood going cold and his eyes going wide.

"Congrats, you're having twins," Kokonoe told the couple.

Nu gave an excited scream. "Isn't this great Ragna? Nu always wanted to have twins!" Nu then noticed that her husband hadn't moved at all or even blinked. "Ragna?"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-"

"I think the word you're looking for is twins, big guy," Kokonoe said to him.

With that last word Ragna proceeded to pass out, slump out of his chair and hit the floor. Nu looked down at the passed out Ragna, then she looked up at Kokonoe and smiled.

"Ragna's excited."


	4. A Beginning to Life

_The Beginning of Life_

"Hey Lana, food's ready!" Ragna called to his intern from inside the kitchen where he was finishing the dishes on the beef moat loaf and potatoes he'd made for table eight.

"You got it boss!" Lana told Ragna as she grabbed the plate. Lana was somewhat short for her age and had slightly curled black hair. Her bright blue eyes, smiling face, and cheery personality put smiles of peoples' faces, even if it was as small as ordering a meal from her and asking how her day was going.

She was currently attending college at Kagutsuchi University which had opened after the Librarium had been stripped of most of their power. Tuition was pretty high for the college, so she had been looking for a job when the waitress job in the 'for hire' section caught her eye. She'd been a little unsettled when the person who was hiring her turned out to be the 'Grim Reaper,' who she'd remembered hearing rumors about in the past, but when she found out that Ragna was giving her the job so that his pregnant girlfriend (now wife) wouldn't have to work, she decided to at least give it a week.

As it turned out, Ragna the Bloodedge, the former scourge of the world, was actually a pretty fair employer. The job did demand a lot from Lana, but no more than she could take care of and the pay was more than worth the pay that went into to the job. Ragna was even willing to give her payment in advanced when she had additional cost and always offered to send her home with a meal on the long study nights. And if a customer ever dared to look at her funny? Well, let's just say all she had to do was bring up her boss and they'd back off.

Today was a slower day at the restaurant as many of the customers were their regulars. All in all there were about six tables filled with patrons and each of them had already been served. As Lana finished bringing the food over to the table, she saw her boss setting up the recently cleaned dishes.

"Is that everyone?" he asked as he stacked the large plate. Lana gave him a small nod and the Reaper gave her a small grin. "In that case, take your break now, you've earned it."

"Thanks," Lana said as she took a seat behind the counter. "So how's Nu been? You guys are getting pretty close now right?"

"She's been doing fine, not a lot of excitement, despite today being the first day of month eight. Funny, I was worried how Nu'd be acting when she started experiencing mood swings, but so far I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Maybe because her personality was pretty chaotic to begin with," Lana suggested with a grin. Ragna chuckled in admittance, knowing that her theory was probably right; she was getting a major in psychology after all. "Well I hope that..." she paused as she strained to hear something. "Did Nu leave the water running?"

"I don't think she was taking a bath, but I'll check just to be sure," Ragna said as he walked upstairs to the living quarters that he and Nu was using. Lana stayed downstairs as she waited for her boss to come back. After a few moments she heard hurried footsteps as she saw Ragna with a nervous look on his face. "Lana! Get everyone a take-out dessert on the house and close up shop! You're done for today!"

"What's wrong boss?" Lana asked, confusion on both her face and the lunch time diners.

"Nu's water just broke, she'd going into labor," Ragna said in hurried explanation as he sprinted back upstairs.

While Lana had by no means an ordinary life, the last thing she expected to see was the Grim Reaper worried about someone giving birth. Maybe that's why she saw her boss as the misunderstood hero.

* * *

After making sure Nu was comfortable Ragna picked up the phone and quickly dial up Kokonoe's phone number. After ringing twice Kokonoe finally pick up. "What is it?" she asked in her normal annoyed tone.

"You told me I had two weeks, Nu's going into labor now," he told the Grimalkin scientist.

"Really? Shit," Kokonoe said in even further annoyance. "Look, I'll be there soon, just keep Nu ready in case she starts to give birth early. I don't want to take any chances since this will be the first time in history we'll have a Murakumo giving birth."

"Whatever, just get here quick," Ragna said. "I wouldn't be able to deliver the twins on my own."

"I'll be there in a moment, just try not to freak out," Kokonoe grumbled as she hung up on Ragna.

"Try not to freak out she says," Ragna sighed as he hung up the phone. It was then that he caught a scent that he hadn't for quite some time; the smell of roses. "Long time no see, Rabbit."

"Still insisting on that nickname are we?" the vampire said with little emotion. "I suppose you'll truly never change. Even now you're still the same unyielding and immature brute that I remember you from in the past."

"Disappointed? Deal with it," Ragna said as he turned to face her. She hadn't changed much, none to the naked eye. But certain people like Ragna could tell that a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She'd been this way ever since the war had ended and Yuki Terumi, her father's killer, had been slain. "What are you here for anyways?"

"Just making sure that you weren't about to freeze with these new events. Fate knows you clearly would have, had I not been here now."

"Give some credit Rachel," Ragna groaned, despite being used to dealing with the Goths antiques by now. "I've fought a world controlling organization, Azrael, Terumi, a monster that could destroy an entire mountain in one blast, and even the god of death herself."

"And how does this compare?" Rachel asked, already having a fairly solid idea of what the Reaper's answer would be.

"...I'm... terrified. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier that this is finally about to happen, I mean just finding out about becoming a dad was amazing, but this feels like I'm about to face down the world. Except this time, it's out of my hands."

"Now you might begin to understand what I felt during the war," Rachel said, reminiscing on her role as a spectator only. "But I've learned that it's normally for the best if you decide to ignore all feelings of fear and let fate work its way out."

"Yeah, but I need to be prepared." Ragna took a deep breath, a part of him knowing Rachel would never let him live this down. "Hey Rabbit, if anything happens to me, I need to know that Nu and my kids are going to be alright without me. Promise me you'll look after them when I'm gone, please?"

It was rare when Ragna was able to see genuine shock on Rachel's face. Normally the vampire would be too standoffish to let him have the satisfaction, or would instead retaliate with lightning, but this time he'd truly surprised the young lady. "Ragna, are you asking me to become your children's godmother?"

"Yeah, I am," Ragna admitted as he scratched the back of head in mild embarrassment before turning to return to Nu. "I'm counting on you, okay?"

"I have not yet excepted," Rachel decided to inform.

"Are you about to say no?" Ragna asked with a mild chuckle.

"I suppose not," Rachel admitted from her own smile. "Good luck Ragna."

"Like that's not vague at all," Ragna commented as he opened the door to where Nu was waiting. "And you say I haven't changed Rabbit."

Rachel said nothing, but continued to smile as Ragna shut the door behind him.

* * *

*One Hour Later*

Kokonoe had arrived and was making sure that all of her equipment was ready. Nu was laying on a specialized bed to make sure that she wouldn't feel much discomfort when she gave birth... well, more discomfort than usual. Noel was waiting in the hallway with Rachel. Apparently she couldn't stop talking about the idea of becoming an aunt. Ragna only prayed that Rachel wouldn't tell her about him naming her the godmother, it'd probably earn him a Bolverk blast to the groin.

"All right, I think it's about time to get started," Kokonoe told them.

Ragna nodded as he sat beside Nu and held her hand. He gave her a calming smile, despite knowing full well what his wife was about to go through. _'I doubt she'll want any more of our 'personal time' after we're done here,'_ he thought grimly. _'_ _But as long as we don't have any complications I think we'll be happy.'_

"All right Nu, I need you to take a deep breath and push," Kokonoe said. Nu nodded as she gave a deep breath and started to use her lower muscles. But the end of that, Ragna could tell she was in discomfort by her voice becoming more high and the stronger grip on his hand. "All right, when you're ready do it again."

Nu again tried to push the child out of her, now clearly in pain. Ragna felt his hand getting crushed in his wife's grip, but he decided to endure it. A few more rounds of this passed until Nu gave a cry and gave one final push. Then they heard it, that one miracle filled sound... the cries of a newborn.

"Congrats, it's a girl," Kokonoe informed as she gently picked the child, the umbilical cord freshly cut, and handed her to Ragna. The ex-Grim Reaper took the child, his child, in his arms. She had green eyes like he had before the incident so many years ago, and silver hair. She gave a small yawn before looking at Ragna in curiosity.

"Hey there Reena," Ragna said calmly and soothingly as he looked at his new daughter and smiled gently. Reena was a name that he and Nu had agreed on should she give birth to a girl. He turned to Nu and the two smiled with each other before Nu gave a small grunt as he body prepared to give birth to the second child.

Ragna held his wife's hand with his free hand as she once again proceeded to give birth. This one was done with less effort as newborn cries once again sounded. Kokonoe did as she'd done before, smiling as she took the tot and handed her to Ragna... who was now thankful that his BlazBlue could heal a broken hand in a matter of moments.

"Looks like we have a set of girls," Kokonoe smirked, knowing that her machines hadn't been completely faulty. Ragna looked at the second child in his arms and smiled at her. She was apparently more like her mother than her sister, now possessing two red eyes and a slightly darker shade of silver hair.

"Nice to meet you Vivian," Ragna gently breath to his second child. He then looked at Nu again, who appeared tired, but very satisfied. The two of them smiled at each other, now ready to take the next steps of parenthood.

* * *

*Two Hours Later*

Ragna was standing outside, looking up at the stars, thinking about what had just happened, but also a small bit of remorse. He'd been happy that the birth had gone without a hitch, but part of him wished that Saya had been here to see it. _'She's in a better place now,'_ he tried to assure himself while trying to keep his thoughts away from what had happened in the final battle.

Noel and Lambda had practically burst into tears when they saw the children and kept saying how beautiful they looked. Apparently Nu was happy to have Noel and Lambda as Reena and Vivian's aunts, so that was a plus. Even Kokonoe and Tager were somewhat emotional, never having seen or performed actual child birth until now. Ragna now conformed that a cyborg like Tager actually could cry... but from the sparks his tears were giving off, the Red Devil decided to excuse himself.

Litchi and Bang had shown up later to offer their best wishes for the children. Bang had been about to go into a long and presumably loud speech about the joys of childbirth, but after seeing Litchi grab a roll of silver duct tape out of her purse, he'd decided to keep his words both few and calm.

Jin and a very pregnant Tsubaki had also shown up later. After seeing his brother hold Vivian and actually give off a warm smile, Ragna knew that they'd taken another small step in becoming regular siblings again. Tsubaki had demanded details of the birth from both of them, trying to get ready for what was to come from her. Nu had tried to downplay the painful parts as much as she could, but that didn't stop Tsubaki from freaking out.

Rachel and Valkenhayn had both arrived and given blessings to the children, while Valkenhayn actually gave Ragna a rare gift; baby food. The butler had insisted on reminding Ragna that the food was for the children when they came of age and not him, causing the Reaper to roll his eyes. Apparently Vivian had taking a liking to Rachel as the young baby actually tried to cuddle with the vampire. Something that everyone else found adorable while Rachel was merely blushing.

Jubei and his wife Nine had shown up after that, the _One-Eyed Lotus_ now happy to have granddaughters... at least before Nine somewhat forced him to change the sentiment to nieces. Apparently Nine doesn't like the idea of getting old very much. Even Platinum was too busy cooing with the children to try and annoy Ragna, though the Reaper hoped that the young magical girl wouldn't be a bad influence for his kids.

Makoto hadn't been able to show up due to work, but she promised to show up soon. Last to show up was Kagura and Celica. The two had actually started dating fairly recently and Celica seemed happy, but just to be sure both Ragna and Nine were making sure that Kagura was staying in line with his new relationship. The Black Knight was apparently great with kids as it barely took any effort to make then laugh, but Ragna suggested that it was only because the man was funny-looking. Celica had loved the sight of the kids and was so happy for Nu and her 'little boy.' Ragna rolled his eyes with a smirk as everyone laughed at his expense.

Everyone had recently left, so it was only Ragna, his wife, and the kids now. The Reaper slowly opened the door to his room, making sure not wake Nu or his kids as he got into his bed, with him and Nu on opposing side with his children safely in between them. Ragna eyes lingered on his children as they slept, how peaceful and angelic they seemed to him.

"Ragna," he heard his wife breath to him, perhaps from her sleep. "Nu didn't think she'd be this happy..."

The new father smiled. "Neither did I..."

"Nu loves Reena, Vivian, and you Ragna."

"Yeah..." he said softly, now on the verge of falling into a blissful sleep. "I love you all too."

 **Author's Note: I don't own BlazBlue, but writing these fanfics is good enough for me.**

 **Two words. THE. FEELS. I was pretty emotion when I was writing this, but hopefully not too emotional. I think this is the setting that would suit Ragna becoming a father and Nu becoming a mother to their children. Up next is the Finale, and I hope it'll make due for a proper closure.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Ideaperson1097: I tried to keep everyone here for the wedding day, I may not have included everyone, but they'll all have their role to play in the final chapter. As for Keyz... I actually may have gotten him to change his ways.**

 **Anony: Oh, it's not over yet, we still have one more chapter to get through and it'll be a good one. I hope you enjoy.**

 **animeandgamerlover2: I'm glad to hear it. The reason I make these stories is both to hear about my own writing ability as well as make people happy. And hearing that I've succeeded make me happy in turn.**

 **Until the final chapter everyone. Ciao!**


	5. True Happiness

_True Happiness_

Ragna wanted to be doing anything other than what he was currently attempting. He'd rather have to deal with Jin and Tsubaki before he'd made up with them, he'd rather fight Azrael or Hakumen at max strength, HELL, he'd gladly take on Yuki Terumi again and stomp his ass to the curb just like the others. He'd rather do any of that instead of what he trying.

Don't misunderstand the Reaper, he was as content as could be right now. He was happily married to his wife Nu, he was financially stable, it actually seemed like he didn't have to worry about anything from his past showing up and wreaking havoc on him, and most of all he had his two lovely daughters of four months old. Of course with that came its own set of challenges, namely changing diapers.

Again, don't get him wrong, Ragna had changed diapers before for the kids, and sure he'd found it kind of gross, but he knew it was all part of being a father. But now Nu was starting to feed them regular foods along with her own breast milk and this meant diapers that actually smelled bad. Gone was the previous aroma of buttered popcorn, now replaced by a stench that reminded Ragna of most of the abandoned shacks he'd had to sleep in during his days of rebelling against the NOL... okay, maybe not THAT bad, but still. The kids hadn't been on baby food for long, but when Nu had asked Ragna to watch Reena so that she could help Vivian finish up with her food and he noticed that he diaper was starting to smell a little foul, he found himself in his current predicament.

He considered himself fortunate that Reena wasn't squirming too much as he changed the diaper. If she was he'd probably have his hands covered in baby gunk and be grossed out of his mind. After taking the diaper off, wiping off the remaining number two with a wet rag, and applying a fresh diaper, he picked his daughter up to have her face him.

"There, now that wasn't so bad right?" he said to his older daughter. He gently tickled under her chin to get her to laugh, but after a moment a he detected another terrible smell. "Don't tell me..." he groaned as he checked Reena's diaper by giving it a small sniff. He immediately wished he hadn't as he then scrunched his face and held her at arm's length. "Not again..."

"Something wrong Ragna?" he heard his wife call from outside the nursery.

"Uh no Nu, everything's fine..." Ragna said not wanting to bother her. "I'll have Reena out in a second."

"All right Ragna, just let Nu know if you're having any trouble!"

When he was sure Nu was gone he let out a sigh. _'I can't let her think I'm some sort of moron who can't even change a simple diaper,_ ' he thought to himself before giving the smallest of glares to his daughter. "Why are you doing this to daddy?" His only response was his youngest daughter giving a round of giggles which caused his to drop his current expression. "You're lucky you're so cute kid..."

*Five Months Later*

Nu was sitting in the nursery watching Reena and Vivian play together. It was a late Saturday night and Ragna was downstairs with Lana, finishing the final hours of work before Sunday arrived and they were able to enjoy a day of rest with just the two of them. Nu watch her children as they play with a ball and tried to pass it between the two of them. During one of Reena's throws to her sister, she aimed a little too far to the left and ended up having the ball roll past her sister.

"Nice try Reena," Nu said encouragingly to her daughter.

She was about to get up to retrieve the ball for them to play with before she noticed that Vivian was slowly starting to stand up, she waved her hands around as she became slightly unbalanced, but she managed to take a good four steps without holding on to anything.

"Vivian, you're walking on your own!" Nu cheered, positively bursting with paternal pride. While Nu may not have been the best of expressing herself as a human, or that knowledgeable of as a parent, she did know that a child's first steps were a huge undertaking and needed to be treated as such. She was about to run and grab Ragna before she noticed Reena trying to help her sister up. "Oh Vivian," Nu said, giggling at the undeniable cuteness. "That's really nice of you, but I don't think Reena will be up and walking for a little bit longer."

Vivian seemed to be pretty determined as she continued to try to help her twin sister up, eventually succeeding as the silver haired children both managed to stand. Nu gasped as they each began walking without needing to support themselves by holding onto anything. The two sister's had achieved it together.

 _'_ _This is so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!'_ she thought to herself as she looked at her children and giggle. _'_ _But wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Or right!'_ "RAGNA! GET UP HERE QUICK!'

*Eight Months Later*

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit," Ragna said as he gave his wife a brief kiss on the lips. "Jin and I won't be out forever, just a few drinks with Kagura and seeing what he wants."

"All right, Tsubaki and I will be fine with the kids!" Nu said with a cheerful smile as her husband and brother-in-law left through the front door of the Jin's manor. Once her husband was gone she went back to the nursery and to rejoin Tsubaki and the three children.

Along with her two children, also present was Tsubaki's child Will, or William for short. Will had his mom's red hair and his father's green eyes. He'd been born a month and a half after her own children had come into this world, so all three of them were close to the same age. Ragna had asked his brother where the name William had come from and Jin admitted that Tsubaki had decided on it as an homage to one of the greatest poets and her personal favorite of all time. Ragna had laughed and told Jin that it was pretty clear who was wearing the pants in his relationship, earning him a cold glare from his younger brother. Despite their relationship being finally healed, Ragna couldn't resist teasing his younger brother like the smart ass he was.

Nu took a seat next to Tsubaki as they observed the children play. While Will and Vivian tended to play nicely with each other, Reena had a tendency to want to play by herself and often took her sister bringing toys over to convince her otherwise. That wasn't to say she was misbehaved, a little rebellious at time, but she was her father's daughter after all.

"How's little Will been sleeping lately?" Nu asked Tsubaki. She and her sister-in-law had gotten close, which Ragna had been calling the 'Mother's Alliance.' This meant that they'd often go to the park together with their kids or help each other plan the birthdays, so it tended to work out well for everyone.

"He's been doing better, Jin and I have started getting peace of mind when we rest," Tsubaki told her. "He's still having a little trouble when he first goes down, but he'll start getting used to it soon. Hopefully I can finally stop asking Makoto to come over so we can use her tail to help him fall asleep."

"I don't think Makoto seemed to mind though," Nu said with a knowing smile. "In fact, she might be sad to see the habit go."

"Maybe, but do you know what's really going on with our husbands and Kagura? I've talked to Jin and he keeps telling me that Kagura's leaving him in the dark."

"Ragna's been telling me the same thing," Nu said. "I'm sure that we can just ask them when they get home, I doubt it's anything sinister. I mean, Kagura's been going steady with Celica for a few months now. What could go wrong?"

"I wish you wouldn't ask that," Tsubaki said with a sigh.

*Meanwhile- Kagutsuchi's Pub*

Ragna and Jin walked into the establishment that Kagura had told them to meet him in. While the two were never much for drinking, they had come to this bar a few times to simply enjoy a few drinks every now and again. They didn't really care for the alcohol, but the bar itself was set-up like an 21st century British pub. The bartender Gerald knew them and didn't really seem to be bothered by the fact that he sometimes served the Grim Reaper and his Librarium brother.

When Ragna saw Kagura, he knew there was going to be trouble. For all of the invitations that he'd sent them, he'd neglected to tell him or his brother that they'd be joined by Nine. The sage was across from Kagura, not saying anything to the man, but also never dropping her glare. Ragna knew it was a good thing that Kagura had been able to open the pub for them on a day when it's usually closed, because the aura Nine had around her would be enough to scare most people off and ruin business for Gerald.

Kagura said nothing as Ragna walked over, but he did notice that the Black Knight was sweating bullets in his fear. Ragna was beginning to feel sorry for the guy because he knew that if Nine was here the problem was going to be with her younger sister Celica, and Kagura had promised nothing would happen once they started dating. After the brothers were seated with Ragna next to Kagura across from Jin who was seat next to Nine, Kagura cleared his throat.

"I bet you three are wondering why I called you here..." Ragna was surprised, normally Kagura was a person who practically seemed to ooze confidence, but no it looked like he was about to turn into an almost stuttering mess of himself.

"Not really," Nine said with her arms crossed. "I know you're here because you did something wrong with Celica, I'm just waiting for you to tell us what exactly so I can kick your ass..."

"Nine, give him a break," Ragna sighed. "Look Kagura, just tell us what's wrong and we'll help you out."

"Well Celica and I have been getting close as you all know and-" He was interrupted by Nine's groan. "Hey, what's with that reaction?"

"You got her pregnant didn't you?" Nine asked shaking her head. Jin's reaction seemed to be passive at best while Ragna nearly choked on the beer he'd been having. "I should've expect it!"

"N-Now Nine," Kagura began, nervous with how she was probably going to kill him.

"After these two morons got their wives pregnant before they tied the knot, I guess you'd have to do the same thing to my younger sister... Why the hell didn't I watch you two closer!"

"Nine! She's not pregnant!" Kagura defended, a steeled gaze holding strong behind his words. "Look, I called you here because... I've been thinking about proposing to her."

"Wait, you're getting married?" Ragna asked in surprise. "Well good for you, but why do ya need us here? I mean I get Nine, but what about Jin and I?"

"Well, first off I wanted the two of you to make sure that 'super-sis' over here didn't decide to kill me," Kagura told them honestly. "Second thing is, it might've been a weird life, but she was like your mother at one point, I want to make sure the two of you are alright with this."

"Well, I'm cool," Ragna said a shrug. "I mean, you've been dating her since my kids were born and I heard that's a record for your longest lasting relationship, so you've got to be serious about it."

"I don't have any qualms either," Jin told him. "Just treat with respect like you've been doing and you'll be fine."

The three turned their attention to Nine, who was trying to process what she'd been told. Even Gerald was looking over from where he was standing from behind the counter to listen to this.

"If my sister says yes, then you have my blessing," Nine begrudgingly said. "But you need to realize that you have to look out for her, and I mean REALLY look out for her."

"Nine..." Kagura began.

"I mean she doesn't know how to find a shop three blocks down without getting lost! You hear me?"

"Nine..."

"And she trusts everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! I guess that explains how she managed to get close to you in the first place but-!"

"NINE!" Kagura shouted with more authority. The pink hair sage actually paused in her rant to listen to the Knight. "I get it, you just want your sis to be safe. Trust me, I've taken care of her so far, I'm ready to take care of her for the rest of our lives."

"... I'll hold you to that," Nine muttered, before her face lit up and she slapped Kagura on the forehead. "And to think, he's the one to actually marry a girl before knocking her up! I guess he might be more of a gentlemen than you two!"

"Good grief," Ragna muttered to himself.

"You're one to talk," Jin muttered. "Didn't you get pregnant before you practically held Jubei at spell point and demanded him to marry you?"

The temperature in the room seemed to increase a few thousand degrees as Nine shrouded herself is a red fire aura. Her facial expression was one of a completely pissed person. "What was that Blondie!?"

"Er nothing, absolutely nothing," Jin said, realizing it would be better to be silent than to screw with the great sage herself.

"Hm," Nine said as her aura died down, still apparently not convinced. "Well you boys have fun with your drinks. I need to find my hubby and have a long... 'talk.' Later."

 _'_ _Poor Jubei,'_ Ragna could only think to himself.

 _'_ _Did she seriously just say hubby?'_ Kagura thought in mild surprise.

After that, drinks went relatively well for a few hours as the three just sat and decided to talk to each other and enjoy some 'bro time,' literally in Ragna and Jin's case. Later the they all decided to head back to Jin's estate where Ragna would be spending the night with his family. As they walked into the main foyer, the two noticed that their wives had been waiting for them since they'd put the kids to sleep.

"So what did Kagura want?" Tsubaki asked, right out of the gates.

"Apparently a tiger can change his stripes," Jin told her. "He's going to propose to Celica."

"I don't buy it," his wife told him.

"He told us that he's ready to spend the rest of his life with her," Ragna decided to inform.

"I still don't see it," Tsubaki told them.

"Nine was there too," Ragna tried once more. "She gave Kagura her blessing for marrying Celica."

"Ragna..." Nu said, getting close to look her husband directly in the face as she felt his forhead. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough apparently."

*Current Day DEC 31st*

"Are you sure she's not up yet?"

"Come on, you know that dad checked ten minutes ago! What's it matter anyways, we're going to surprise her anyways! She'll have to wake up if she isn't up already!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Reena! Vivian!" a voice called from the other side of the bedroom door. The twins went complete still as they recognized the voice as her mother's. "Care to explain to me what the two of you are doing at seven in the morning?"

Reena gritted her teeth and shot a glare at her younger sister who tried not to look guilty. She then gave her a look of determination and opened the door to their parents' bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" the two cheered as Reena came in carrying a present in each of her arms and as Vivian held a try of food, consisting of French Toast, Orange Juice, and a bowl of _Super Sugar Ultimate_ cereal.

"Oh, you two," Nu Bloodedge said with a happy look in her good eye as she smiled at her seven year old daughters. "You two didn't have to do this for me!"

"Well we wanted to," Reena said. "Dad pitched in too."

"I knew I sensed your father's hand in this," Nu said with a smirk at her motherly and wifely instances. "So where is he now?"

"Downstairs cleaning up," Reena admitted, scratching her spiky silver hair in embarrassment. "We were originally going to make waffles, but I kind of had a problem with the mixer."

"I see..." Nu said slightly offset. While Reena had inherited a lot of things from her father (her looks, her attitude, her fighting style, and her fashion sense come readily to mind) she didn't have her father's grasp of cooking... if anything she was about as skilled as Nu and Noel.

"Well you helped make the orange juice, you didn't let any pulp get in it, mom's favorite way!" Vivian encouraged, twirling a finger in her long ponytail. While she was the (very slightly) younger, smaller, and weaker of the two, she had a bright personality and always did her best to encourage her big sis.

"I guess I did, anyways go ahead and open your presents up mom."

Nu decided to open the present on her right first, which was from Reena. Inside she found a glass dove that she'd been eyeing at the glass shop for a long time. "Oh Reena, I love it!"

"Yeah, I know that you always used to go bird watching with dad before we were born, so I hoped that you would. That and I saw it at your favorite store in Ronin-Gai, so that made it a must get."

"Well it's a wonderful gift, thank you," Nu said before opening Vivian's gift. Inside she found a necklace that was made of pure white beads with little miniature kunais on it. "Oh Vivian, did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, it took me month to make, but I think the end result was worth it," the younger twin said with a smile.

"Oh, I love both of you so much!" Nu said bringing her daughters in for a family hug. The three stayed in the hug for a few moments before a cough came from a pretty bemused individual in the doorway.

"Did you forget about me?" Ragna Bloodedge asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He'd showered before helping his kids out with breakfast and was now wearing a simple black turtle neck and dark jeans.

"But dad," Vivian said with a giggle. "It's mom's birthday, not yours! You're not supposed to get presents!"

"I was actually talking about the kitchen," Ragna told his daughters. "You left me with that entire mess you made down there, which was the biggest one I've cleaned."

"But dad!" Reena argued back. "You told us to get mom her breakfast while it was hot!"

"Which was why I was about to tell you to help me clean up quickly, but you just totally ran off without me!" Ragna shook his head. "It's almost like you were doing it on purpose..."

"Dang, he found out," Reena said sarcastically causing both her mother and younger sister to giggle and her father to roll his eyes with a small smirk.

"Whatever, just don't make a habit of it, okay?" Ragna asked. "Anyways, Noel's going to be here in an hour, so make sure your bags packed and you're ready to leave."

"Got it dad," Reena said as she ran out of the bedroom to her own, getting things ready for the party.

"But dad," Vivian started. "What about your gift to mom?"

"I'll give it to her at the party," Ragna told her. "Go on, get ready."

"Okay dad, happy birthday mom!" Vivian said as she left to get ready.

The party in question was an annual party that Jin hosted every year for his war friend, namely those who were in the frontlines during the final battle. He'd started hosting it on New Year's Eve a few years ago to help usher in a new year. This usually meant that Nu'd be celebrating her birthday with everyone on New Year's Day, the day after her actual birthday.

"They're energetic, except when it comes to helping me clean," Ragna said with a smirk as he walked over to his wife and gave he a loving kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"And it looks like it's going to be a happy one," Nu said with a smile. "By the way, any reason why Noel's coming over?"

"Oh, I think she wanted to wish you happy birthday now and take the kids over early, you know how she is ever since she started dating Makoto."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds like those two to a T. I guess I'll shower and be ready for when they come over."

"Sounds good," Ragna said before stretching. "I've still got a couple of things to take care of before the party so I'll see you later."

After Nu had finished showering and getting a light blue dress on she headed downstairs just to hear her daughter excitedly greet Noel at the door. She smiled as she walked downstairs and saw the blonde and her Beastkin partner.

"Hey there sis," Nu said with a small grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday Nu!" Noel said before hugging the fellow Murakumo unit. Much like Ragna and Jin, though they had a bit of bad history between them, they quickly learned to let it slide (easy solution: blame Terumi). "How have you been?"

"Well it hasn't been that long since we saw each other at Christmas," Nu told her. "But anyways, you ready for the party tonight?"

"Yeah, just as long as we don't have another fiasco like last year," Makoto muttered.

"Hey!" Reena shouted. "Will was asking for that fight and everyone knows it!"

Will Kisaragi had turned out to follow in his father's footsteps as much as Reena had followed in Ragna's. He had the affinity for control ice, was a particularly book smart child, and to complete it he was constantly at ends with his cousin Reena about her 'thug-like and brutal behavior.'

"You dunked his head into the punch bowl Reena," Vivian scolded her older sister. "It took Raven and I both to break you two apart."

Raven Mutsuki was Kagura and Celica's young son who was almost three years younger than Ragna's kids. While he had his mother bright outlook on things, he was very shy around people, unlike his father. The only person he could seem to talk to without stuttering was his best friend, Vivian.

"Just promise me that you'll both behave, alright?" Nu demanded. Both of her children gave her a nod. "Good, sorry Ragna isn't here right now, but I'll be sure to see both of you later."

"Hey, no worries," Makoto said as she grabbed the luggage for the kids. "See you guys!"

"Bye mom!" the kids called as they set off with their aunt.

Nu smiled to herself before she heard a loud thump upstairs. "Ragna?" she called. No response. "Ragna?" Silence. "Oh, now what?" she thought as she walked upstairs to her room and opened the bedroom door. What she found inside gave her a small feeling of confusion.

The set-up was fairly simple, a table off to the side of her bedroom covered in a white cloth with two chairs on opposite sides. In the center was a vase full of roses and next that was a bottle of Champaign being cooled. As she stepped inside the door slowly closed behind her. Behind the door frame had been her husband, who'd changed his attire to his old red coat and black hakama that he'd worn during the war.

"R-Ragna, what's this?" Nu asked looking at him in surprise.

"It's my gift to you, well part of it. An entire day of just the two of us," Ragna said with a smirk before he handed a letter to her.

"And this?" she asked him, knowing Ragna wasn't the type to get gift cards or checks.

"The other part of your present," he told her as Nu opened it up.

"Th-This is my medical report from Kokonoe, I thought she'd sent it to me week ago because she was so busy with work." She scanned over it before she came to the part that she knew Ragna had been wanting to tell her about. "Ragna... I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess it must've happened during our second honeymoon two weeks ago," Ragna told her. "Guess kid number three is on the way... You alright?"

"I... I'm so happy," Nu said to him with tear filled eyes as she hugged her husband. "It was so beautiful raising Reena and Vivian, I think another child in our life is going to be a great blessing."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Ragna said returning the hug. "I haven't told the girls yet, or anyone else for that matter, but I was thinking we should probably celebrate this with each other, just the two of us."

"But what about the party?" Nu asked. "Everyone's expecting us..."

"I already let Jin know that something came up and we wouldn't be able to make it, but don't worry. We still have all day tomorrow to spend with everyone. We can even share the news then... this time without worrying about Tsubaki killing me."

"But that party you were talking about..." Nu then smiled as she realized. "A party of two then?"

"Now you're getting it," Ragna said with a smirk as he brought Nu in and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips which she returned in full. He then carried Nu bridal style to the bed and laid her down. "Champaign might take some time to cool, but I think we can figure something else out."

"Ragna we should wait," Nu said, despite feeling quite warm in her dress. "The kids just left, can't we hold on a bit?"

"Do you want to?" Ragna asked halting as he slowly got onto the bed on top of Nu. He wasn't going to force Nu into anything she didn't want ever, least of all on her own birthday.

"Not really," she admitted as she wrapped her hands around her husband's neck and brought him in for a much deeper kiss.

"We'll be fine," Ragna managed to say through kisses as he slowly removed his wife's dress. "They won't be back anytime soon." Nu then managed to remove Ragna's jacket and started remove his Hakama shirt. Their bodies became more heated and closer, their kisses became longer and more passionate, their-

"Mom! Dad! Sorry I forgot my toothbrush!" they heard Vivian call. Immediately, all movement stopped as Ragna and Nu looked upon each other with a small sense of horror. True, they weren't naked yet, but with Nu in only her underwear and Ragna lying over her in his partially taken off clothing, it might be enough to scar their daughter. "Mom? Dad?"

"They might've headed out to grab some things for the party," they heard Reena say. "Come on, let's just grab our stuff and go."

Even five minutes after their children had left Ragna and Nu remained motionless. When they finally began to move again, Nu looked at her husband with an obvious smirk on her face.

"So... _You were saying_?" she chastised the Reaper. Ragna rolled his eyes as before kissing his wife and resuming where they left off.

 _Even now the future was an unknown path for them with no telling what would happen or what threats may arise, but these two had a bright outlook for the future knowing that they had each other, but most importantly..._

 _They had family._

 **Author Note: Love the couple and BlazBlue, don't own it though.**

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Scene! Because Nu's birthday was never officially stated, I made it New Years Day because that was the time that seemed to make the most sense. And now for the Review Responses.**

 **DreadGrimReaper: You're very welcome.**

 **Animeandgamelover2: I'm glad to hear I made someone happy. This chapter might not have as many heart touching moments, but I like to think it has a few laughing moments.**

 **cursedsage95: Hey don't cry, that's the opposite of what we're aiming for... alright, I'm crying as I'm writing the ending. GO AHEAD! *sobs***

 **Anony: Glad to hear it was a pleasant surprise when you saw the update. I'm hoping to have blown at least one person away, and I think I might just have it.**

 **And with that, we mark my first competition. I'm blessed with all of the support you've shown for me and I look forward to writing for you down the line. Until then, Strom VII signing off.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
